Warped: Next Generation in Trouble!
by Wolf eclipse 1298
Summary: Naruto and Hinata's kids are in jeopardy, wait there's COPIES! Angel, vampire, element masters Death! A mysterious hunter with hidden agendas. Menaces targeting Naruto and Hinata they'll have to fight, fight for their existence!
1. Chapter 1

Warp: dimensions all in one

Everyone was doing their normal customs Hatsumi and Tsubasa were fretting on how to keep Koizumi and Itosugi from fighting like crazy.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Tsubasa yelled petrifying them both then a portal appeared

"I think you opened a hole in another dimension Hatsumi Nii-chan" Koizumi called

"I think not. I did not do anything I was just sitting here" defended the older one defensively

A few minutes' later doubles of themselves came out of the said portal. One looked like Hatsumi except her hair was in a deep shade of indigo; one was like Koizumi only with red orange hair; the other was like Tsubasa the sole difference is her hair is completely tamed; the last was like Itosugi, well a redhead version.

"Who are you?" Hatsumi asked calmly focusing her staid eyes on their doppelgangers

"You, we're in a jam and when we used the escape technique we sort of ended up in your dimension" the double Koizumi explained

"Practically speaking the similarities are uncanny but I don't have to believe you" Hatsumi replied

"Oh how much I hate you for that trait Alexis" stated their Tsubasa to their Hatsumi

"That worked well for me in the past twelve years so quit it" she retorted calmly

"Definitely creepy! Only Hatsumi and Tsubasa argue like that" Itosugi started

"But we're Hatsumi and Tsubasa" "It is because we're Hatsumi and Tsubasa's counterparts"

"This is going to drive me nuts" said the two Koizumi's all together

"We'll need to settle this quick the longer it lasts the more problems we get so spill" said the two Hatsumis at the same time being their analytic selves

"As she said earlier we're in some trouble. We'll need your help in it more or less, our Hatsumi got Intel on some dimensional bounty hunter hunting us all down. You can refer to her as Alexis " Stated the 'other' Tsubasa

"AND" Tsubasa pushed

"We have a plan on how to rid us of this nuisance. By collecting every one of us in one dimension we get a good shot on beating him." The 'alternate' Tsubasa continued

"What's the reason why you went here?" Hatsumi asked

"You are the most powerful ones so you are the possible targets and other than that all of us will be safe when united" Alexis replied

"I think the others are coming" (red orange) Koizumi announced then more portals came in one regular warped colors, one white, one black, one ghostly, one fiery, one watery, one with electricity and one was earthy and the last was like a tornado. "from the first came out a nerdy Hatsumi wearing baggy clothes but still looked attractive with a normal looking Tsubasa with completely flat hair, Koizumi and Itosugi, the second one released angelic versions, the third unveiled a Vampire version of Hatsumi, werewolf version of Koizumi, a witch version of Tsubasa and a mummy Itosugi, the ghostly portal showed a Grim reaper version of Hatsumi with white hair and coal like eyes and the rest in neutral coloured tuxedos the others freed Warrior versions in corresponding elements to the portal.

"Who was the last target" a pale coloured samurai version of Hatsumi wearing a white yukata with the wind symbol on the back

"Alexis's group" the Death version replied "Their names were momentarily on my list luckily they're gone"

"I got Intel on who it is" started the nerd version ", a dimensional bounty hunter known for trapping the victims in some unknown spherical material bad thing is no one's ever seen the guy's face heck it isn't even sure of what his gender is"

"So he's been the one hunting our counterparts" stated the vampire version not losing the staid look on her face

"Well let's go on to the plan shall we?" offered Alexis "Well we can lure him out by getting some bait. Hatsumi here would be perfect for it knowing her high capacity of attacks it would be too hard to resist catching her"

"I'll add a little notion to that if I may. Well we could put pairs in on as bait to make it less suspicious and hiding another pair for a surprise attack while the rest would guard the villagers to reduce the casualties" Hatsumi stated

"Hatsumi and Alexis would be the perfect bait so I suggest Wind and Inferno would be the ones hidden, Rain (water) and Light (lightning) were to patrol the village with Magma (earth) Hidden behind for Backup" The 'other' Tsubasa began "Shade (death), Evangeline (Vampire) you two are on night watch, Arielle take a bird's eye view"

"I would advise we put you on in backup for night watch as well Caddie your bloodline can help us through it" Alexis implied " well you all know the drill switch to camouflage"

"I'm on it" The Hatsumi counterparts stated in unison then they went from weird to normal looking people wearing odd bracelets

"Well I'm nocturnal so I'll be going off" Evangeline bade turning into a bat then flying off

"I have souls to collect so I'll be leaving for now" Shade stated, morphing into smoke then dispersing

"Let's begin phase one guys" Alexis announced

"You three stay here and guard one another" instructed all of the uptight teen's versions sternly

"Alright sis I'll stay out of trouble" stated the rowdy teens sheepishly

The staid teens just gave a disbelieving look on their faces then turned away then went on plan

"All right who wants to go out into the village" stated Koizumi

"Dunno about it but I'm sure if Evangeline knew we were to disobey her and cause trouble we're screwed" stated the witch version of Tsubasa

"Hatsumi would definitely lecture us for hours if we did" Tsubasa stated

"Point is if we did what you suggest it'll be trouble" Caddie supported

"AAW Cads you afraid of Lexi" Taunted (red orange) Koizumi

"Not one bit Addie, but if you want to be drop kicked to the ground suit yourself"

"Just terrified aren't you? Besides she won't hurt me if I don't get caught"

"AHEM, Adelaide Uzumaki you forgot I make exceptional occasions" coughed Alexis

"KYAA! AH EH I, I was just teasing Caddie" she defended

"Koizumi, how many times should I tell you it's for your safety" lectured Hatsumi in a disappointed way

"Geez I can take care of myself but hey I'm careful so it'll be fine" replied Koizumi

"Careless would be more fitting" mumbled Itosugi

"I'd agree on the part you can take care of yourself but still it would be like running randomly in a storm just by getting separated from the others" reasoned Hatsumi "and I won't risk your life on this" afterwards the two formed an inescapable barrier around the house when they were out

Inside the Home...

"It's totally unfair of her to keep us in" Adelaide whined

"Do you good" mumbled Itosugi

"I can't stand here while they are risking themselves for our sake" Koizumi protested then she started the seals for opening a time portal

"KOIZUMI do not try escaping through that" raved Itosugi

"Who said I'll try to leave?" retorted the blonde

"Then what is the portal for" asked her rival

"If that guy is as smart as we think he'll try to kill our parents making us cease to exist" she explained bringing Naruto and Hinata there

"NANI! Why are we here?" Naruto yelled in bemusement

"Whoa you do use your brain" Itosugi commented "OH YEAH AN ASSASSIN IS ON OUR TRACKS SO HAVE YOU CONSIDERED THAT OPENING A PORTAL CAN GIVE HIM A WAY IN!" she yelled

"Oh come on genius if they're killed Hatsumi and I, are good as gone" she defended

"Well Itosugi she does have a point" Itosugi's ninja counterpart supported

"Great, I'm even being contradicted by my own self" she muttered

"What's with the e lookalikes" Naruto asked

"Maan isn't he a dimwit" grumbled the mummy

"Cripes how stupid can he get" muttered the flame warrior

"Probably too deaf to hear the scream" mentioned the one in the tuxedo

"Shut up sis your arrogance can be beyond comprehension" lectured Tsubasa and her three doppelgangers in unison

"Fine I'll layoff" the foursome replied sorely

Outside...

The hunter took the bait and is now fighting the eldest fighters of the teams. The masked culprit evaded each attack effortlessly and catching them all one by one. It then came to the last five members Hatsumi, Alexis, Shade, Evangeline and Dove (Wind counterpart). "He's tough" Shade panted

"Yeah but we can still fight" Alexis noted

"I've got a plan. I'll distract him long enough then you four attack all at once from behind while I still have his attention" Hatsumi mentioned

"I'll help you he's too much to handle on what we've seen we need to do it quickly" Dove suggested "seeing we can only take his attention for five minutes we got to move now"

The five separated then Hatsumi and Dove attacked their opponent as powerful as they can only to apply minimal damage " This is bad we've hit him with our most powerful Taijustsu but nothing" Hatsumi mumbled

Then the duo traversed to ninjutsu. Hatsumi used her heaven's Scythe dealing great damage to the terrain but was dodged by their opponent then Dove used her hurricane tempest but still the attack missed. Their opponent then saw the three and used the tools used for them to be trapped in orbs. "Ninja art: Frozen Gale" Hatsumi stated using her strongest form of assault which was terminated by the opponent before it even made it then the opponent struck back knocking them off balance and used the same tool catching dove as well. Hatsumi got to her feet then attacked only to manage to remove the mask. "What the you're" she started then the foe spoke and said "Forgive me" taking out one of her trap orbs.

Before the tool got Hatsumi Koizumi stepped into the scene saying "Leave her alone!" fending her off (yeah it's a she, I used a masculine pronoun to give ya a bit of a conundrum) the foe stepped back trembling seeming to see a ghost or something terrifying then withdrew to the darkness...


	2. Chapter two: Revalations!

Revelations!

The hunter's words made the teen brood even more, thinking "Why didn't she take me? Why did she seem afraid of Koizumi? Why was she saying sorry?"

"Nii chan are you feeling better" Koizumi asked her twin

"Yeah, you three shouldn't have risked your safety" asserted Hatsumi as she looked at the sinking sun

"But if we didn't you would have been taken away like the rest" argued Koizumi

"I would rather have let that happen than jeopardizing you guys" replied the teen

"I know. But the fact of you being older does not mean you have to risk yourself all the time." Koizumi started "let us protect you just this once"

"You're right about that but really it's who I am. I am fully aware that I could not look after you forever but I'll do it while I still can" protested Hatsumi gently as she looked at her twin

Koizumi spoke no more and embraced her twin like how Hatsumi would when they had trouble and no one to lean on like when they felt alone.

"Go on I know you want to go to the others" Hatsumi stated warmly as her sister released her

"Alright you got that but I want to spend time with you just like before when we were kids" reasoned Koizumi

"Oh? So you want to spend time with your dull older sister" Hatsumi joked with a small smile on her face

"You? Boring? Since when?" retorted the younger blonde "You're like the coolest sister I could ever get" she blurted

"Tch flattery does not suit you well Koizumi" returned Hatsumi

"Well hey who else has a sister who they could get along with flawlessly, protect them from badass ninjas and tolerate Itosugi and me in our cat fights?"

"Tsubasa can sis" Hatsumi returned

"Well you forgot how revolting her cooking is" Koizumi added then the two began laughing, laughing like how they haven't did in a very long time.

"Come on let's go home Ko chan" Hatsumi bade to her twin then they went home.

Night came once more but Hatsumi could not sleep. The attack was still on her mind every scene was being played over and over bemusing her more and more than she has ever been.

"I can't let her get them. Never will she hurt them, not while I'm still alive" she thought with determination. Later on she snuck out of the household for training far from the area. She struck different targets on different areas with her quick kicks and punches, breaking silently the boards quickly lost their mass and shape. Little did she know; Hinata was watching her from behind a tree. She then found out that someone was there hearing the girl's soft footsteps she said "I know you're there Hinata. I could clearly hear you coming".

Hinata stepped out of hiding with a slight awe in her face that disappeared shortly "Your technique is amazing" she commented

"I learned from you." Hatsumi returned "I'm sure you're wondering why I'm training here at this hour, right?"

"Yes, may you answer it" Hinata replied

"Well I'm just troubled that's all" returned Hatsumi

"Is it about the huntsman?" Hinata pushed lightly

"Yes, I'm worried about my sister, my friends; they were almost hurt because I lost a fight" Hatsumi replied as she looked downcast with disappointment in herself.

"I'm sure they mean a lot to you" Hinata stated with confidence

Hatsumi smiled then said "Yes, they do" she then turned to the moon and said "I'll protect them while I still can"

"You should let them learn how to fly let them find out how to strive on their own" Hinata advised "let them protect you like you do them"

"You know what?" began Hatsumi "you sound a lot like my sister on some occasions" then after which she yelled "DUCK" upon seeing a kunai aimed to Hinata

"I'll have to collect you now Hatsumi" deadpanned the hunter

"I won't let you hurt them not while there is still breath in this body" returned Hatsumi then she attacked knowing of her foe's great combat skills

"You're more loquacious than last time no matter I'll end this quick" said the pursuer as she took a weapon from her arsenal

"Water style: Thousandth cascade" stated Hatsumi then the moisture in the air accumulated to one area and struck the foe with high intensity

"Tch not taking it seriously again eh Hatsumi" began the feared foe her red hair flowed with the wind "You and I are the same person so I know all of your tricks it's absolutely pointless"

"We may look alike but I am not you" Hatsumi bellowed as she followed up the attack "I won't try to hurt Koizumi EVER!" then she began to move faster and faster

"I know you but you don't know me so don't say I'd do such thing you annoying brat" returned the attacker matching our blonde dynamo's speed

"I don't intend to try. I won't let anyone hurt them even myself!" Hatsumi declared with fierce determination

"Hatsumi, you will never understand me when you did not experience my pain." Her foe who is also her doppelganger returned "And you're right Hatsumi Namikaze will never be Natsu Namikaze"

"Natsu?" questioned Hatsumi as she stopped for a while along with her opponent

Natsu had a pained expression on her face "Yeah my name is Natsu but that is not important" she then released red chakra the gradually transformed her to a black and red ten tailed tiger more dangerous and fierce than the Kyubi

Hatsumi HAD to match her foe by using her own bijuu's chakra transforming her to a Black and blue version of Natsu's transformed state. She then recalled Hinata being there so she drew her adversary farther from Hinata's location.

"So you've learned to control the beast as well" Natsu taunted

"This is bad I can only keep control of the ten tails for five minutes" Hatsumi thought as she struck her foe with one of the beast's tails

"**You want more power don't you kid" the biju began "release me and I will destroy her for you"**

"And let you control me no way not now" Hatsumi replied mentally as she attacked her Dark counterpart

"**You can assume my form but you can never reach my power's true potential" the monstrous tiger apathetically pointed out "you are too weak to harness all of my power. You may have taken away most of it but you can't control it"**

"Shut up I don't need your opinion on this one so quit bugging me" Hatsumi countered then she did it she finally beat the hunter. The once proud ninja from another dimension fell to the ground exhausted and weak to the knees. Hatsumi stepped closer to her and bound her by freezing the water in the air around her rival's body.

"Hm I guess you out willed me" bade Natsu quite calmly with some hints of disappointment in her eyes

"Don't worry I won't kill you I'll just turn you over to the Hokage" Hatsumi started "I don't know your reason but whatever it is I intend to find out" then she dragged her catch home seeing her chakra wasn't enough for a teleportation burst into the Manor

Once they got to the house Hatsumi was tackle hugged by her twin that knocked her down

"You did it!" chimed Koizumi as she helped her sister up without paying any notice on how Natsu looked like

With the rest released Alexis notice how the girl freakishly looked like them "What the! She's us"

Alexis's thunder caught everybody's attention then Hatsumi began to explain "I got that part down a few days before. I know it would be a problem if you guys found out before she was caught so I kept it to myself for the time"

"I don't get it if she's you then why did she try to kill us" Adelaide started

"Tell me about it" supported Koizumi

"I'd have to ask the obvious but what would be her motive to annihilate us it just doesn't make any sense at all" Tsubasa stated

"Yeah our Hatsumi is too nice to do such thing and if I'm right every one of you have the same attitude" Itosugi stated

"Let's leave her to the higher ups guys forcing her would not do us any good" Hatsumi cut to finally end the 'How could she do it' issue

(One week later)

Hatsumi wasn't really the type that took her own advice so she went to Natsu to talk her into giving the information for the past few days.

"Natsu, I'm pretty sure you aren't what your bravado shows" began Hatsumi "I may be unable to get your thought." Hatsumi then scooted over to the red head's side only to get the same blank look that Natsu gave to everyone else; it was quite similar to the one Hatsumi herself gave to Natsu before she caught the mystified counterpart

"What do you want?" Natsu deadpanned

"I just want to talk" Hatsumi replied calmly "Hm I guess you're getting a bit uneasy down here"

"No, I have nothing to guard and no reason to be nervous about" Natsu started

"Why?" Hatsumi nudged

"I've already been caught plus I don't have a family" Natsu replied

"Don't have a family? What about the three" Hatsumi asked curiously

"Fuyu, Tsubame and Hakucho aren't with me anymore since that tragic day" Natsu replied

"Fuyu is your twin right?" Hatsumi stated "I know that cause I normally mention my younger sister first and seeing were alike the last might be Itosugi"

"Correct, those are my family but I guess they probably hate me now" Natsu stated with nostalgia

"Tell me what happened to them?" Hatsumi urged her gently

"My misfortunes began at the dreadful evening of November twenty-fifth" she began

**Natsu tells her heartbreaking story and a new foe is rising from the depths of the dark. The Ice Wolf gets to know the Summer Storm on a heart to heart to only find out the sorrow of Natsu's life. **


	3. Chapter three: Knowledge

(in the depths of an unknown land)

"Natsu is a failure and now I'll have to catch her myself" Muttered an evil voice in the dark

(Back to Hatsumi)

"We were emissaries sent to the hidden rain to deliver an artefact and the weather was unbearably cold" Natsu narrated "the four of us were returning home then some guy in a black cloak appeared with numerous henchmen. Oddly their group split up so I followed the boss to take him out myself and help the three afterwards but he was sneakier than I thought he found a way to control me." Natsu stopped at the memory of the scene

"What did he do" Hatsumi asked calmly

"He implanted detonating probes in the three." the red haired teen replied sadly, "I had to obey the tramp or they would have died. I went away to protect them from this dreadful fate. I got the probes destroyed a week ago by hacking the controls and made them overheat and melt but I had to trick the three into hating me in the process. That doesn't matter anymore I already know they're safe already so it doesn't matter if they despise my very existence"

"Is that why you hunted us" Hatsumi asked

"Partly I needed you as bait more or less I needed your power to get rid of him" replied Natsu calmly "his grudge on us all is great I heard him plan on trying to go back in time by assassinating your parents"

"WHAT!" blurted Hatsumi with shock on her face "this is bad! If they die, we'll cease to exist!"

"Yeah to top it all off when you cease existing so do the others due to you being one of the primal spirits" Natsu proceeded

"I don't get the part on how I'm one of the principal spirits care to explain that part?" Hatsumi pushed

"Ugh well it is like a spider web each strand is linked to one main point and that's where we come in. You and I represent the earthen state meaning the dark and light in humanity, another represents the celestial and her counterpart the converse" Natsu explained "by breaking the frame"

"You break the entire web. I don't quite get why he did not kill you wouldn't that break it?" Hatsumi continued

"One only a primal can destroy a primal so he needed me. If he killed one, that primal would just be reborn in another sector making the hunt more difficult because while a single primal is in an infant stage the other primal members get her share of power retaining the balance but as she grows older she grows more powerful until she reaches the same power levels of the other three primal constituents" explained the lass

"Hmm that's cruel so when he kills one, we grow stronger and stronger but when one of us kills the other what will happen?" Hatsumi inquired

"The incarnation cycle would reset and the chi will transfer to another person" Natsu replied sternly

"Well I think we'll have to go hunting" Hatsumi noted as she released the girl

"Why did you release me?" Natsu asked

"One, we'll need your help seeing you know more about this than we do two, I trust you wouldn't backstab us" Hatsumi reasoned

After the chit chat they went to the first floor of the house from their previous location the basement

"What the Natsu escaped!" Tsubasa yelled which alarmed the rest

"Chill there Tsu I still got some strings I could pull AND we'll need her for a little hunting" Hatsumi explained

"How could we trust her she tried to kill us" Tsubasa stated

"I don't ask you to trust her I ask you to trust me" Hatsumi replied "her boss is planning something big time"

"What?" Tsubasa inquired

"The guy will kill our parents so we'll need to take them back seeing he may have sensed them here the best thing we could do is guard them at their time" Hatsumi reasoned

"Fine I'll trust you on this but you'll need to take us with you" Tsubasa returned then the younger members of the team came in

"Well with the other counterparts gone it would be easier for us to sneak away" Hatsumi and Natsu said in unison

"Freaky" Itosugi muttered

"Tell me about it" Koizumi supported

"Good morning Hatsumi, Koizumi, Tsubasa and Itosugi" Hinata greeted

"Morning" returned the five

"Well we'll have to take you guys home so I guess all of us need to pack up" Hatsumi stated casually

"Ok but what's the rush?" Naruto asked

"Nothing I just don't want to be scolded for taking you here so shall we" Koizumi stated

After they confounded the two they packed up then switched wardrobes. Hatsumi wore a blue jacket with some red lining on the hems and black loose pants without any visible ninja gear and to prevent arousing anybody's suspicion she darkened her eye colors to dark amethyst making her look less like Hinata. Koizumi wore a black jacket with some blotches of white on different areas to form the design on the coat she also wore khaki pants and rid herself of any shown signs that she was a ninja like Hatsumi she changed her eye colors to the same shade. The Uchiha twins changed their eye colors to hazel brown and tied their hair into dread locks. Tsubasa wore a white sweatshirt with maroon knee pants while Itosugi wore a black t shirt and dark green loose pants.

"Hey, what's with the odd get up there" Naruto asked seeing them look like civilians

"We um want to get a little look see on how Konoha looked like before and we don't want other people to find out that we are ninjas" Tsubasa replied

" OH so that's it" He concluded

"Yeah and we're taking a friend along" pointed Hatsumi as she gestured to Natsu who was standing on her right

"You look different" Hinata commented on their eye color

"Well if they see our eyes are same to yours we'll look suspicious so we did a little trick to hide that resemblance away" Hatsumi explained

"Well off we go so Hatz mind opening the vortex already" nudged Tsubasa

Then Hatsumi did as she was told and transported them to the past.

As they were walking to the gates they stumbled onto Shikamaru "Hey Naruto who are they" he asked

"They're some friends Hinata and I met on our last mission" he replied "that's Hatsumi, Koizumi, Tsubasa, Itosugi and ugh " he stated as he pointed to the said member who in turn gave a polite salutation suited on their personality

"Natsu" Natsu continued dryly as she crossed her arms.

"Tch they're somewhat familiar ugh this will be troublesome" Shikamaru thought as he looked at Hatsumi

"Need anything" Hatsumi asked

"No" Shikamaru promptly replied

"We have to tour them to the village so see ya later" Naruto bade as he walked farther from him

"Well that's over at last" Koizumi sighed in relief

Next on they got into the village and viewed the area Hatsumi and Natsu intently scanned the visual perimeter for any threat then Natsu accidentally bumped into Ino who dropped whatever she was carrying

"Forgive me miss I wasn't able to see you" Natsu apologized

"It's okay" bade Ino "You haven't been to Konoha before ha"

"Yeah I'm on a tour with my friends" Natsu replied

"You alright Natsu" Hatsumi asked as she helped in gathering the goods

"Is she your sister? You look a lot alike" asked the verbose blonde

"You are awfully mistaken we're merely friends" Hatsumi replied as they stood up and started to walk away

"Wait" Ino called which made the two halt and look back "would you like it if I came along"

"Sure" Hatsumi replied

"Why not" Natsu continued

"Great! I'll help you look for your friends too" Ino blurted

"Oh we won't really need it" Hatsumi stated

"One blonde and black haired twins aren't going to be that hard to find at all" supported Natsu

"Aw crud" Hatsumi blurted "I bet they're killing each other"

"Let's just hope Tsubasa will be enough to keep them apart" Natsu stated

On Tsubasa's side

Hopefully Koizumi and Itosugi were still off each other's nerves and are not fighting (yet)

"Where could they be" Koizumi stated

"They might have just went for a little tour around another part of the village sides Hatsumi does not get lost" Tsubasa returned

"There they are" muttered Itosugi as she pointed to the pair

Koizumi strode fast to her twin and began to ask numerous questions

"Easy does it sis enough with the inquiring barrage" Hatsumi cut

The group then ended the goofy yay! we're reunited scene and got back to normal mode. Due to Ino having the inquiring mind she always had she asked about the twins. Asking who they were where they're from and why they were there. Hatsumi being the wise one slightly twisted the truth saying they were on the road travelling to get some sights here and there because of some interest in the outdoors then suddenly the curious girl saw something fastened to Hatsumi's back

"What's that" Ino asked

"This?" Hatsumi retorted as she took out a bamboo flute from the compartment

"Oh so that's it" Ino returned

"Seeing you've brought that along how 'bout a tune" Tsubasa stated

"Whoa whoa you did not tell me could play" Naruto blustered

"You never asked" Hatsumi returned then she played a slightly nostalgic tune that was effective on making Ino cry

"And she's good at it too" Koizumi continued

"Nah I barely play music anymore seeing we've got too little time" Hatsumi countered

"But hey you got to admit you're kind of good at it" Koizumi boasted

"It's a wonder you aren't famous your pretty good at it" Ino commented

"As I've said earlier I don't do it a lot 'sides it's just a pastime"

Hours later...

The group found an opening on how to lose the blonde and scrammed as fast as they could.

"Whew! Lost her" panted Tsubasa

"You bet! I couldn't stand that gal any longer" supported Itosugi

"I can't take her questions MAN is she nosy" Koizumi continued

"At least you didn't have to answer all of them" countered Hatsumi

Natsu just let out a sigh of relief to be AWAY from Ino thinking "Ugh this is such a drag, no matter at least no one's got a hint on who we truly are"

The group strode off onto another potion of the village and stumbled upon another inquisitive kunoichi

"Oh NO" Tsubasa thought

"CRIPES" thought Koizumi

"Haven't we had enough already?" Itosugi thought achingly

"Here we go again!" contemplated Hatsumi and Natsu fretfully that they were almost ready to bolt to the Hidden Rain village due to panic

"Hi Hinata, Naruto" Sakura bade sweetly

"SCRAAAAM" thought the five in unison knowing it would be difficult to lose this one showing no signs of frantic the five some gave a smile corresponding to their attitudes

"Hi I'm Sakura. What would your names be?" the pink haired ninja greeted

"I'm Koizumi it's a pleasure to meet you" the said girl introduced then the rest followed

"My name's Hatsumi"

"I'm Tsubasa"

"Itosugi"

"My name is Natsu"

"They're um ah tourists they came to tour the village" Hinata feigned the explanation

"Oh right! They've toured here for a vacation" Supported Naruto

Sakura gave a sceptical look that quickly disappeared but in her mind she thought "Who are these people"

**Author: Oh no they're in trouble what if she finds out? Naah it isn't likely to happen. **

**Uriel: *whacks author in the head* You've been acting Waay out of character these past few months what's the deal**

**Author: *Goes to (normal) serious mode* What's the deal? **

**Uriel: you're getting weirder by the minute**

**Autor: So? I'm enjoying this nothing big I just kind a am in the mood to be a goof ball in some occasions **

**Uriel: Yeah the stories needed some work you've been sloppy on the plot when it reaches the middle**

**Author: hmm guess so, after this one I'll do a little blast in the past on how the quartet began some portions of their life**

**Uriel: Sweet can you now tell me 'bout the demon host part and why Hatsumi's got the tenth**

**Author: maybe but that's on another story**

**Uriel: Whaat tell me now I want to know **

**Author: Next time, Wolf eclipse1298 over and out see you on the next chapter. -_-**


	4. Chapter four: Let The Battle Commence

**Battle on! : Discovery of the Hidden Foe**

"If you guys are here for a tour I could help you around" Sakura offered

"Nope we won't need it we're going into the forest so we'll be fine" Tsubasa stated

"Oh. But you won't mind me tagging along right?" Sakura returned

"Nah it'll be fine right Ha-chan" Itosugi stated

"I won't really mind it but please off with the whacked out nickname" Hatsumi replied

"Fine here" Koizumi stated

"It's fine with me" Natsu ended

"Tsubasa, think if he's targeting all four of us we'll need to guard her two seeing she's your mum" Hatsumi reasoned telepathically

"I have to admit you always stay two steps ahead" returned Tsubasa in a whisper

The group went into the forest on the outskirts of the village then suddenly a foe appeared with a small army

"Nice seeing you again Natsu" he bade evily

"Not pleased on seeing you again miscreant" Natsu replied

"After betraying me I detonated the drones' units, girl so how does it feel to be the cause of your family's demise" he raved

"Is that what you think? Pity you failed I neutralized them before you tried" Natsu returned

"No matter I'll just kill you" He said calmly "attack!" he commanded

"Let's go" Hatsumi commanded then their clothing changed to their normal state packed with ninja gear and they reverted to their original form

"Mwahaha you now reveal your faces" He yelled

"Shut up! And leave them out of it we're you're opponents" The five some yelled in unison

"Oh how will you beat me you are outnumbered" he asked with irony

"Simple we'll outnumber you!" Koizumi yelled "Ninja art: Mass Shadow clone technique"

"Take them down, Water style: Hurricane Cascade" Hatsumi continued and a tornado shaped water weapon struck a lot of the adversaries taking them down swiftly and moistening the others

"It's my turn now" Tsubasa stated "Lightning style: lightning clash" as quickly as Hatsumi defeated the others the rest got electrocuted

"Cool another new combo! Man you two are very secretive" ranted Koizumi

"Who cares?" Itosugi started "Earth crusher"

"Wind style: Twister strike" Koizumi stated forming a controllable, powerful tornado

"It's endless we're losing chakra" Tsubasa started

"You are, but the two of us aren't" corrected Hatsumi whose eyes immediately shifted from light purple to bloody red. Koizumi's eyes turned to the same colour and their chakra level shot up a ten notches.

"Jinchuriki eh? You won't be much even if you tried" he taunted

"Oh yeah then eat this Rasengan" Koizumi barraged from behind. Her clones depleted until the clones all disappeared

"Such futile attack" he muttered as he kicked her far

"Koizumi" Hatsumi called "You're gonna wish you didn't do that". Her eyes darkened and a red cloak of chakra enveloped her

"She's getting mad! Naruto go as far as you can away from here you might get caught in Hatsumi's tech" warned Tsubasa

"Right!" He replied

"You wanted to face a monster. I'll give you one" Stated Hatsumi then she quickly moved from where she was standing to right in front of her foe. She then rapidly struck her opponent in his chakra points. Her speed was astounding and her strikes lethal even the wind grew violent and the earth trembled.

"Hatsumi listen to me" Natsu called "He wants you to get mad so he can estimate your full capacity!"

She then ended it by kicking him to the ground partially breaking his bones and leaving a deep crater

"Whew, that was close" Tsubasa stated

"Yeah if she got more cross one tail might have sprouted" Koizumi

"Stop the chitchat and let's help her she's obviously exhausted" lectured Natsu

Hatsumi was tired out by attacking too much that she went down to her knees.

"Are you alright?" Koizumi asked with concern

"Yeah just tired" Hatsumi replied resignedly

"H-how were you able to use a biju's chakra?" Sakura asked nervously

"She's like him" Tsubasa replied vaguely

"No more questions if you mind." Hatsumi requested politely

"Come to think of it we haven't really known how she got the Juubi" Koizumi stated

"Yeah, as from what I've known before you were the only one who showed the signs" Itosugi backed up

"You did not tell us why yours have ten tails" Tsubasa concluded

"Our secret would be our secret until we find a right time" Natsu blocked

"I'll tell you when I regain my full strength" Hatsumi clarified

"The family secret is that both of has originally had a replica of the nine tailed fox" Koizumi started "but I was not able to know why hers morphed into a tiger"

"I didn't really have any clue so just relax would you I'm already tired that guy was such a pain

**Uriel: hey I thought it would be in another story**

**Author: I told you It'll be on another story so quit the screaming already**

**Uriel: but what's the difference?**

**Author: one is the first is on combat in protection this one part will be digging deeper do you get it now?**

**Uriel: partly**

**_Hatsumi enters the premise_**

**Uriel: Hey there Tiger how are you**

**Hatsumi: Huh what's she doing here?**

**Author: Asking questions 'bout you**

**Hatsumi: Can't she wait till the next chapter**

**Author: Yup (takes a bite out of sandwich)**

**Hatsumi: any idea what she's doing?**

**Author: Oh crud! Get away from my computer!**

**Uriel: So this has been why**

**_Author and Hatsumi catches Uriel then ties her up and gags her mouth_**

**Author: And that's what you get for trying to give out the story**

**Hatsumi: Don't you think it's a bit harsh to tie her up like this?**

**Author:Nah let's just free her on the next chapter oh yeah you'll do great on this one and you'll also get to do a tag team battle**

**Hatsumi: Now who's giving story plot spoilers  
**


	5. Chapter five: Battle On

**Battle on! : Discovery of the Hidden Foe**

"If you guys are here for a tour I could help you around" Sakura offered

"Nope we won't need it we're going into the forest so we'll be fine" Tsubasa stated

"Oh. But you won't mind me tagging along right?" Sakura returned

"Nah it'll be fine right Ha-chan" Itosugi stated

"I won't really mind it but please off with the whacked out nickname" Hatsumi replied

"Fine here" Koizumi stated

"It's fine with me" Natsu ended

"Tsubasa, think if he's targeting all four of us we'll need to guard her two seeing she's your mum" Hatsumi reasoned telepathically

"I have to admit you always stay two steps ahead" returned Tsubasa in a whisper

The group went into the forest on the outskirts of the village then suddenly a foe appeared with a small army

"Nice seeing you again Natsu" he bade evily

"Not pleased on seeing you again miscreant" Natsu replied

"After betraying me I detonated the drones' units, girl so how does it feel to be the cause of your family's demise" he raved

"Is that what you think? Pity you failed I neutralized them before you tried" Natsu returned

"No matter I'll just kill you" He said calmly "attack!" he commanded

"Let's go" Hatsumi commanded then their clothing changed to their normal state packed with ninja gear and they reverted to their original form

"Mwahaha you now reveal your faces" He yelled

"Shut up! And leave them out of it we're you're opponents" The five some yelled in unison

"Oh how will you beat me you are outnumbered" he asked with irony

"Simple we'll outnumber you!" Koizumi yelled "Ninja art: Mass Shadow clone technique"

"Take them down, Water style: Hurricane Cascade" Hatsumi continued and a tornado shaped water weapon struck a lot of the adversaries taking them down swiftly and moistening the others

"It's my turn now" Tsubasa stated "Lightning style: lightning clash" as quickly as Hatsumi defeated the others the rest got electrocuted

"Cool another new combo! Man you two are very secretive" ranted Koizumi

"Who cares?" Itosugi started "Earth crusher"

"Wind style: Twister strike" Koizumi stated forming a controllable, powerful tornado

"It's endless we're losing chakra" Tsubasa started

"You are, but the two of us aren't" corrected Hatsumi whose eyes immediately shifted from light purple to bloody red. Koizumi's eyes turned to the same colour and their chakra level shot up a ten notches.

"Jinchuriki eh? You won't be much even if you tried" he taunted

"Oh yeah then eat this Rasengan" Koizumi barraged from behind. Her clones depleted until the clones all disappeared

"Such futile attack" he muttered as he kicked her far

"Koizumi" Hatsumi called "You're gonna wish you didn't do that". Her eyes darkened and a red cloak of chakra enveloped her

"She's getting mad! Naruto go as far as you can away from here you might get caught in Hatsumi's tech" warned Tsubasa

"Right!" He replied

"You wanted to face a monster. I'll give you one" Stated Hatsumi then she quickly moved from where she was standing to right in front of her foe. She then rapidly struck her opponent in his chakra points. Her speed was astounding and her strikes lethal even the wind grew violent and the earth trembled.

"Hatsumi listen to me" Natsu called "He wants you to get mad so he can estimate your full capacity!"

She then ended it by kicking him to the ground partially breaking his bones and leaving a deep crater

"Whew, that was close" Tsubasa stated

"Yeah if she got more cross one tail might have sprouted" Koizumi

"Stop the chitchat and let's help her she's obviously exhausted" lectured Natsu

Hatsumi was tired out by attacking too much that she went down to her knees.

"Are you alright?" Koizumi asked with concern

"Yeah just tired" Hatsumi replied resignedly

"H-how were you able to use a biju's chakra?" Sakura asked nervously

"She's like him" Tsubasa replied vaguely

"No more questions if you mind." Hatsumi requested politely

"Come to think of it we haven't really known how she got the Juubi" Koizumi stated

"Yeah, as from what I've known before you were the only one who showed the signs" Itosugi backed up

"You did not tell us why yours have ten tails" Tsubasa concluded

"Our secret would be our secret until we find a right time" Natsu blocked

"I'll tell you when I regain my full strength" Hatsumi clarified

"The family secret is that both of has originally had a replica of the nine tailed fox" Koizumi started "but I was not able to know why hers morphed into a tiger"


	6. Chapter 6: Breakthrough

Breakthrough! The Revelation of the Tenth Biju

"Hatsumi, can you tell us how it happened now" Tsubasa asked

"Yes" Hatsumi replied "It began when we were thirteen I was training at the time when I got a hold of the time. It was getting late so I tried my teleportation jutsu out for a spin then suddenly I found myself in a battle field."

"Then what happened" Koizumi intrigued

"There was this clash of chakra and I got caught in the middle of it then everything blacked out. When I woke up I thought it was just a dream then I went straight home."

"When did you get to find out the difference about it" Tsubasa asked

Hatsumi brooded over for a while then said "Three months after, as from what I recall we were on a mission to catch some rebels near the boundary of the land of rivers. But before that even happened I've been feeling a bit different like there was something dark following or with me, and some voice would talk to me when I was asleep."

"Now I see the whole thing I kind of remember seeing you use it the first time it was sort of weird because you already released three tails but your face was still there "Koizumi concluded

"You also used yours at that time if I remembered it correctly but I say we shouldn't talk more 'bout it here the past might screw our future" Hatsumi ended

"You are both jinchuriki!" Naruto yelled

"Man is he just plain stupid or he was not listening" Tsubasa mocked

"I think we already said that and you already saw it" Hatsumi stated politely "Tsubasa can you at least try to be polite" she reprimanded

"Whatever." grunted Tsubasa

"Gee aren't you stubborn" Hatsumi said with some shreds of irony in her voice

"Do they argue a lot" Sakura asked

"Not much" Itosugi replied

"Who are you guys? Really I need to know the truth" Sakura inquired

"Those are Namikaze Hatsumi and Koizumi, we are Uchiha Itosugi and Tsubasa" Itosugi pointed out as she gestured to each named member

"One thing here is we can't beat that guy with just ourselves. He tracked us here when even our doubles went to different dimensions so I guess we'll have to call them all back here" Hatsumi stated then she readied hand seals for summoning

"Wait you're calling the rest here?" Natsu asked

"No, just Alexis, Shade, Dove, and Evangeline" Clarified Hatsumi

"Then I suggest we summon Godwin here as well her expertise are battle tactics so she'll be a good helper" Natsu added

"Who? I do not remember seeing or hearing of her on the battle field" Hatsumi stated as she raised an eyebrow not remembering her nerdy counterpart

"Of course she's the only one I was not able to fight she was behind the scenes" explained Natsu

"Oh now I remember she was the one who gave the Info on what you were. Sadly you were faster than expected" Hatsumi replied

"Ah well you see I got some research on your abilities so I clearly had the upper hand in that fight" Natsu elucidated

"Let's get on with it the one we fought might have some backup along so I guess we should do it now" Hatsumi ended then they summoned the five mentioned

"Nice seeing you guys again" Alexis bade

"It is pleasant meeting with you again. Of what assistance may we give you?" Evangeline stated

"Hey Hatsumi what can we help you with" Dove called

"Can we get something to do already it'll make my day" Shade stated

"I guess you'll be going to fight someone" (Hatsumi) Godwin asserted

"Correct, the guy after us is here and he brought friends along" Hatsumi notified

"I guess we'll have to start a plan then" Alexis started

"Judging from our abilities we'll need to start a search team and an offense team" Began Godwin "I suggest that we split in five groups three groups will search for the opponent then the two left will guard them" she gestured to Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura "Namikaze you Team up with me, Alexis you and Evangeline scout the first 200 meters, Shade and Dove your reach is farther so you search the next 500 meters Tsubasa you and Itosugi stay put and look for anything suspicious, Natsu use your bloodline limit to look for them underground with Koizumi, you Koizumi would do the same" She instructed

"I guess we'll be the one guarding the targets" Hatsumi asserted

"Correct and if you guys won't mind put these on so we could keep track on you" Asked Godwin

"These trackers can reach long distances judging from the program design and I could see these also works as communicators" Hatsumi stated

"Bulls eye, if you get in trouble hit the red button it will alarm the rest of us" She instructed "that's all"

Then the whole team dispersed to their assigned location

"Godwin, if we stay here we'll need to set up a force field to keep them out" started Hatsumi "I mean the adversary I can make one that could block our unwelcomed guests"

"Would you mind planting these around the premises?" returned Godwin "I'll need to help you in this these motion sensors will send alerts when someone enters the area"

"Yeah, but how will you protect them?" Hatsumi asked

"Simple" replied Godwin shortly then she activated some sort of armor that completely covered her

"Hmm titanium and tungsten polymerized to form a flexible armor. Impressive" commented Hatsumi

"They come in with lasers, a flamethrower and precision nerve controlled units with some tech to amplify my physical abilities" connected Godwin as she deactivated the suit

"I'll be going off now keep your guard up" informed Hatsumi as she teleported away

"Now I'll have to activate the trackers and boost the transmission" muttered the one Hatsumi left in the room

"Man what language were you two speaking?" Naruto asked out of confusion

"It was nothing you can't understand the terms were just a bit complicated when you are not familiar with robotics" Explained Godwin

"Ugh my head will only hurt if I ask anymore" Naruto exclaimed

"Done!" stated Godwin as she took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes a bit

"I'm back and they're online" notified Hatsumi

"Now I'll see if they found anything out" replied Godwin as she opened an application on her armor

"Shade you guys found anything" She asked from the communication system

"Nothing yet but we got some lead on where they went" replied the ghostly doppelganger

"I'll send Natsu's group there I'll send them your coordinates" stated Godwin

"We'll wait for five minutes. Shadow out." Replied the teen

"They got the clues now we'll just hack the foes' communication lines and we'll get a hold of them" Godwin announced

The communicator rang and Hatsumi answered "Yeah found anything guys"

"We got 'em' we need backup" Koizumi replied on the other line

"You guys going to come along or we'll leave Tsubasa behind?" questioned Hatsumi

"We're coming I certainly can't let you guys get hurt" Naruto replied

"Very well then everyone hold my Hand I'll teleport us there" Returned Hatsumi

"Is everybody here?" Hatsumi asked

"Yeah were all here and ready to rumble" Koizumi announced

"Let's go" Shade advised then they went in to enemy territory

"My my the Ice Wolf, Summer Storm, Shadow Striker, Blood Hunter, Wind Master and Agent 12. I see you brought the prey to the predator" He said menacingly

"Hnn I thought I broke your bones last time" Hatsumi stated

"Acting wolfish I see, why it matches your pseudonym well. You did but our equipment can speed up cellular growth so I was healed" He replied irritatingly "You brought the Mirage, Eclipse and Deception too. Are you planning to give them as a gift?" He taunted

"Not much" replied Koizumi as she kicked him from behind which sent him flying a few meters

"Cocky eh so it be let the battle begin" He announced

"It has already begun" Tsubasa stated as she threw ten shurikens to his direction which were useless

"Wind style: Dragon Gale" Hatsumi stated as she used her technique that partly wounded him

"Was that it?" he mocked as he laughed maniacally which was irksome. In which he did not notice the Wind Chakra Dragon turn and hit him from behind, sadly the creep was wearing a thick armor.

"Cunning young Wolf you are too young to beat a master such as I" he uproared

"Now who's cocky?" Hatsumi retorted as she used a powerful wind water combo that sent him flying

"Hah nice one Hatsumi" Tsubasa stated

"Oh I'm not yet done" Hatsumi replied then she used a new variation of Rasengan. It started on a small compressed version that expanded quickly and sucked in the opponent bruising him badly

"What you're not yet done?" He asked nervously

"Yes of course after what you did to my sister there is no way I will let you pass without broken bones" She replied creepily "Earth style: Earthen Tornado" a fast cyclone enveloped the foe with a mass number of rocks that hit him numerous times breaking several bones

"Now remind me NOT to get on her nerves" Tsubasa stammered

"That's not even possible Beating Koizumi up is the ticket so not to worry" Itosugi assured

The man yelled loudly due to the agony of being dropped to the ground. Trying to escape, he crawled away but Hatsumi froze his limbs

"Well I'll try to be nice this time I'll leave some parts without any bruises when I take you to the village" notified Hatsumi as she softened her glare

"Man Hatsumi don't you have any pity?" Tsubasa asked

"He deserved a beating" Stated the seven Hatsumi versions in unison

"OH yeah I got to run My big brothers are going to worry if I'm not home so here is the containment unit" Godwin bade as she opened a portal home

"Well we'll see you again next time" Hatsumi bade

"I'll need to go too hunting season's starting some fugitives are on the run" Evangeline bade as she transformed into a bat and opened a portal

"My vacation's over so I'll have to go souls aren't going to take them to their places" Shade bade as she shimmered off

"Call again when you need help" Alexis bade as she ported off home

"I need to go I'm on hunting duty tomorrow" said Dove as she dispersed in the wind

"Well we'll have to round up his henchmen so they won cause any trouble" asserted Natsu then Neji came into the scene with Tenten he quickly notice the twins' peculiar eye color

"Geez didn't I have enough trouble already?" Hatsumi complained

"Guess so Nii-chan" Koizumi stated with a big smile on her face then a portal came in and stepped out an adult Naruto in Hokage robes

"So this is where you've been" He said with a smile

"He he Hi Dad" Stammered Hatsumi

"DAD?" Exclaimed the unknowing members of the group out of shock

"Eh he I forgot to tell you that the sixth is our father" Hatsumi stated as she placed her hand on her head near her bangs.

"You two Sakura and Sasuke's been searching the village upside down looking for you" He informed to Tsubasa and Itosugi

"Where's Dad By the way Uncle?" Tsubasa asked

"Probably somewhere near the border of the Land of fire" He joked

"WHAAT!"They exclaimed again

"Mind lowering It down a notch another scream might send us out of the solar system" Itosugi returned while rubbing her ears a bit

"Well kids let's go home your Mom's worried you too Tsubasa and Itosugi" the Hokage bade

"Bye Mom see you later at home" Itosugi started as she looked at Sakura who's jaw fell to the ground

"Bye Uncle Neji Aunt Tenten we'll drop by sometime" Koizumi ended as she put her right arm on her twin's shoulder who did the same.

Hatsumi turned back and smiled to the group and waved good bye then disappeared with Natsu

The group was awestruck with the exception of Naruto and HInata. Neji looked at Tenten who did the same while Sakura attempted to place her Jaw Back in place. "I told you I'll be The Hokage someday" Naruto boasted with a goofy grin.

**Author: Done at last my first story with more than two chapters. I truly hope you liked reading it. **


End file.
